


A puppy, a baby and a stone

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [37]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Kid Yevgeny Milkovich, M/M, Parenthood, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Domestic Gallavich. Yevy wants a pet, pops is against it but Dad is on Yevys side.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	A puppy, a baby and a stone

Sometimes it was hard to be a dad. Especially when your boyfriend and your son team up against you.  
Mickeys son Yevgeny had annoyed him for weeks that he wanted a pet.

"I want a dog!"  
"No"  
"Please, pops, I want a dog!"  
"No"  
"Please, please, please! I want a dog! A small baby dog, a puppy! I want a cute puppy, pops!"  
"No"  
"But pops, they are so cute! I want a cute, small puppy!"  
"No"  
"Pops-"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"No dogs, Yevy."

Mickey really thought this had been it. Yevgeny had cried and then punished him with not talking and refused to eat his dinner.  
But the next evening Ian had started with that shit as well, as soon as Mickey got into bed next to him.

"Mickey, Yevy wants a puppy."  
"I know. But we ain't getting a fucking puppy."  
"Why not? A puppy would be so cute!"  
"Oh, for fucks sake, not you too! No dogs, Gallagher."  
"Oh, come on, Mickey", he pouted and kissed his cheek, "Please Baby"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Don't start with 'Baby', that shit ain't working on me."  
"It usually is", Ian grinned, "Come on, Yevy wants a puppy."  
"Good for him. But we're not getting a puppy."  
"Why not?"  
"It will only piss on our couch, we will spend ridiculous amounts on dog food, just so you and Yev are too lazy to walk the thing in the end. We're not getting a dog, Gallagher. Especially since the two of you are like overenergetic puppies already. I don't need three of you."  
"You're mean."  
"You knew what you were getting into. Your own fault for wanting the bad boy."  
Ian rolled his eyes, "You're pretty soft for a bad boy", he mumbled.  
Mickey looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You're such a dick!"  
Ian laughed at Mickeys insulted expression.  
"Oh, baby, don't be insulted. You're still very bad.", he grinned and kissed him, "Dangerous", he kissed his cheek, "A criminal", he kissed his neck, "Such a bad, strong southside thug", he nibbled on his skin and ran his hand over his body.  
"Be cute all you want, Gallagher, we're still ain't getting a dog."  
Ian sighed against his skin, "Okay, then you're not getting dick", he said and scooted away from him.  
"Wha-"  
"Good Night Babe", he grinned, switched the light off and turned away from his boyfriend.

Of course, that wasn't the end of it either. Ian was able to keep up with his no-sex-punishment for about seven hours until Mickey gave him a good morning blowjob and got some good morning sex as reward. But Yevy wouldn't drop it so easily.

"Pops ... if we can't have a puppy, I want a cat."  
"Yevgeny, no"  
"Please! I want a baby cat! A cute fluffy white baby cat!"  
"No"  
"Pops please! I want a cat!"  
"No"  
"Daaaad! Help me!"  
Ian just entered the kitchen and looked from the child to Mickey.  
"With what?"  
"I want a cat and Pops won't let me!"  
"Mickey-"  
"No and stop teaming up with him."  
Ian sighed, "I haven't had enough coffee for this", he mumbled.  
"Yevy, if you want a pet, look for a pretty stone and glue two eyes on it.", Mickey said while pouring coffee into a cup for Ian and handing it to him, getting a kiss in return, "With a cat you would have to feed it and clean up behind it. A dog, you would have to walk it every day. You would lose interest in your pet immediately."  
"Not true! I want a pet, pops! Please, I promise I will feed my pet and clean up, please!"  
"No."  
"You're so unfair!"  
"Yeah."  
"Dad, say something!"  
"Babe... can't you at least think about it?"  
"I already did, and I said no. Now drop it."

Usually Yevgeny lost interest in topics rather quickly, but then again, he was a Milkovich raised by a Gallagher, and therefore a really fucking stubborn kid. So even a month later Yevgeny hadn't dropped the topic.

"So, what do you want for your birthday, Yevy?", Ian asked him during dinner.  
"A dog!"  
"Yev, we've been over this. No dogs.", Mickey said sternly.  
"A cat!"  
"Yevy, no."  
"Please, pops, it's my birthday! I want a pet for my birthday, please!"  
"No"  
"Daaad! I want a pet for my birthday!", he whined.  
"We can look for a pretty pet-stone together, if you want to.", Mickey suggested.  
"No! I want a real pet! Pops! Please, I promise I will take care of it! Please, please, please!"  
"Yev-"  
"Please! Or I will never eat again!"  
"Yev, don't be silly. Of course, you will eat again", Ian said and pointed at the half-eaten dinner in front of him.  
"Not if I don't get a pet!", Yevgeny shoved the plate away from him.  
"Yevy-"  
"I! Want! A! Pet!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later.

Mickey sat at the kitchen table, going over some work stuff, when Ian came home from work and flopped down on a chair across from him.

"Babe, what are we going to do with Yevy's birthday?"  
Mickey looked up at him, "You remember the good old times, when the first thing you did after coming home was kissing me instead of reminding me that we have this stupid party coming up?"  
Ian smiled and leaned over the table to peck his lips.  
"I didn't mean the Party though. I'm talking about the pet."

"We're not getting a pet, we've been over this."  
"But Yevy really wants one. And it's his birthday."  
"I wanted a gun for my seventh birthday, I didn't get it either."  
"You had a whole house full of guns, Mick."  
"Yeah, I wanted my own though. Just for me."

"Still, you want to compare a gun to a puppy or a Baby cat?"  
"Right, I wouldn't have to feed or walk my gun."  
"Mick, seriously, I think we should buy him a pet. He didn't drop the topic for over a month. He really wants a pet. And don't you dare to use the word "Pet-stone" ever again, he's gonna have a meltdown."  
"Hey, I had a pet-stone when I was a child, was the best pet a kid could ask for. I didn't have to feed him or clean up behind him and he didn't die when I forgot about him for a week."  
Ian raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious?"  
Mickey nodded, "My brother brutally murdered him by throwing him off a bridge. Imagine, if it would have been a living pet!"

Ian shook his head, "Well, then let's give Yevy a brother for his birthday and then you have a valid reason for not getting him a puppy."  
Mickey looked at him for a long moment, his eyebrows wandered up into his hairline and he almost melted under Ian's defying look.  
They were sitting there, staring at each other, for minutes until Yevgeny finally came home.  
"Pops! Dad! Look what I found!"

Ian broke the eye contact to turn around to Yevgeny and Mickey exhaled deeply.  
"What did you find, Yevy? A pet-stone for your pops?", Ian grinned. Yevgeny came into the kitchen, a dog on a leash with him.  
"Yev, why do you have a dog?", Mickey asked.  
"Because I wanted a dog and you wouldn't buy me one, so I found one myself!", he said proudly, "Isn't he cute?", he petted the dog grinning.  
"Found one yourself, uh-huh.", Ian said and kneeled down next to the dog to check the collar he was wearing, then he looked back to Mickey then to Yevy, "Buddy... did you steal the dog?"  
"I found him!"  
"Where?", Mickey asked.  
Yevgeny shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "In front of a store..."  
"So the dog was waiting in front of the store, he was wearing a collar and you just... took him?"  
Yevgeny bit his bottom lip, "Maybe...", he mumbled.

Mickey sighed, "Yevy you can't just steal a dog!"  
"Then you should have bought me one!"  
"Yevgeny, no matter if we buy you a pet or not, you can't just take someone else's pet.", Ian said softly.  
"This just shows us, that you're not ready to be responsible for your own pet."  
"But it was uncle Carl's idea!"  
"Yev, what did I tell you about listing to what uncle Carl says?"  
Yevgeny sighed, "Only if it's about grandpa Frank."  
"Right. So, come on, we bring the dog back to his owner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is getting out of hand.", Ian said when he came to bed that night, "The dog Yev stole belonged to some old woman, she almost had a heart attack when her dog was gone. Babe, we need to get him a puppy or a cat."  
"Freckles", Mickey sighed, "This is a bad idea."  
"I don't think we have a choice, Mick. I promise, you won't have to do anything with the pet."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "You want to promise me, that if we get you and Yev a pet, I'll never hear 'Oh babe, can't you go take fluffy on a walk today'? You really think, that you can promise me that?"  
Ian bit his bottom lip.  
"Yeah, I'll take that as a no."

"Okay, see it like that: When Yevgeny was born, you didn't want to have anything to do with him either. Didn't want to feed him or change him, you barely ever looked at him. Now you love him more than anything, you would kill for him."  
"You can't compare a baby to a dog, Ian."  
"You compared a dog to a stone. I'd be happy with a puppy or a baby."

Again, that topic. Mickey just stared at him quietly. Ian looked at him the same way he did earlier that day. Mickey silently prayed for someone or something rescuing him from this staring duel again.  
"We go to the pet store tomorrow.", he just mumbled eventually and lay down on his pillow, facing away from Ian.  
The ginger sighed, switched the light off and cuddled up to his boyfriend. He kissed his neck, "Night Baby"  
"Safe it, Gallagher."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Mickey took his hyper boyfriend and child to the pet store. The minute they entered the store, he knew it was a mistake.  
"Whoa! Look, they even have snakes here! Pops, can we have a snake?"  
"No.", Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Will you just say no to everything again?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Well, get on with it, go look at the animals. But no snake, they only sneak out of their cages and hide in the water pipes to bite you in ass."  
"Really?", he looked at him with big eyes.  
"Yes, really. So, go on, have fun."

Yevgeny grinned and let go of Mickeys hand to run through the store. Mickey just smiled and shook his head.  
"Just for the record, I'm still against dogs, freckles.", he said to Ian.  
"A small Baby cat?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Come on, I know you want to run through the store and look at the pets like a six-year old as well. Get lost."  
Ian grinned at him and kissed his cheek before following Yevy.

Mickey slowly walked through the pet store. He actually found snakes pretty cool. But they weren't the right pet for seven-year-old.

He found his boyfriend and son in front of the bunnies.  
"Bunny?", Mickey asked.  
Ian turned around, "Yeah, babe?"  
Mickey rolled his eyes when Ian started laughing.  
"You don't really want a bunny do you?"  
"Why not?" Yevy asked.  
"If you want that kind of pet, why not get a Guinea pig?"  
"You like Guinea pigs?" Ian asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Mickey shrugged, "I just think they are better than bunnies, sue me."  
"I'll go look at the turtles.", Yevy said and ran away.  
"He's adorable.", Mickey said smiling lovely in his direction.

Ian nodded and kissed his cheek, "He's our little Guinea pig. But you know, you shouldn't hold Guinea pigs on their own."  
Everytime Ian brought the topic up yet again, Mickeys throat went dry and he went silent. He he no idea where the sudden interest in this topic came from, Ian had never said stuff like this before.

Ian just went after Yevgeny and let Mickey alone next to the bunnies.

"Daddy look! Isn't the turtle cute?" Mickey heard Yevgeny exclaiming and then he heard Ian chuckling.  
Sometimes, he couldn't comprehend how much he loved the two.

Mickey sighed and went to look at the Guinea pigs.  
"Little squeaky beasts.", he whispered and smiled, "Yeah you remind me on both Ian and Yevy."

"Daddy, I want to see the puppies now!", he heard Yevy from the other side of the store.  
"Yeah, no difference to you", he whispered to the Guinea pig.

Mickey bit his bottom lip and ripped himself away from the animals to follow his two boys.

Yevys eyes were about to fall out of his skull while looking at the puppies.  
Ian was talking to a woman.

"You've got a cute son", she smiled and played with her hair.  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Well, I know where he got his good looks from", she grinned.

Mickey rolled his eyes. This happened whenever Ian and Yevgeny went somewhere together. Those women with no gaydar whatsoever flirted with Ian like crazy and the ginger never noticed that they were flirting.

"So, is your wife here too?"  
"Oh, I'm not married."  
Mickey sighed, the Gallagher was blind.  
"Oh, really? Girlfriend?"  
Ian shook his head and ran his hand through Yevys hair.

Before the girl could continue her pointless flirting, Mickey walked up to Ian, pulled him down to him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Fuck off", Mickey said to the girl when he separated from Ian again.  
She stared at them with big eyes, blushed and left quickly.  
"Sometimes I wonder how you can be so blind to someone flirting with you.", Mickey mumbled and kissed his cheek.  
Ian smiled, "Well, I don't care if anyone else but you flirts with me. Also, whenever people talk to me you think they flirt no matter what they say... and then you mark your territory by kissing me, so there are worse things."  
"Are you acting oblivious on purpose so I react?"  
Ian smirked and shrugged.

"Daddy, look, they are all so cute! Can we take all of them? Please!"  
"No, Yevy. I said no dogs.", Mickey said.  
"Yeah, but I asked Dad. If dad says yes then that counts too."  
"But it doesn't count more than my no"  
"But if Dad says yes and is nice to you, you say yes too.", Yevy grinned up at his fathers, "Because you always do what daddy says."

Ian chuckled, "He just said, I've got you wrapped around my finger."  
"If that were true we'd be married and had three children and five dogs.", Mickey mumbled and petted his shoulder, "Yevy, maybe we can get you a dog in a few years, but I don't think we can give you that much responsibility yet. If you can settle for a pet that is easier to care for, I'll maybe reconsider getting you a pet for your birthday."

Yevgeny looked up at them and narrowed his eyes.  
"So, you will buy me a pet and if I take good care of it, I will get a dog in a few years _additionally_ to the pet I get now?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked at Ian, "Is that what I said?"  
"Kind of, yeah."  
Mickey sighed, "Okay, yes. That's what we'll do. If your dad agrees."  
"Dad, please!  
"Yeah, I'm okay with that. What about a baby cat?"  
"No Gallagher, easier to care for. I thought more of something smaller that can stay in a cage or a terrarium."

"A snake!" Yevgeny exclaimed.  
"No, Yevy, you heard what your pops said, a snake will bite you in the ass."  
"Boah, dad, don't be a pussy" Yevgeny rolled his eyes, "Can we look at the turtles again?"  
"Sure, go look at them.", Mickey said chuckling at his boyfriends expression.

Yevy grinned and ran back to the turtles.  
"So, you went from no pet to two?"  
Mickey shrugged, "Bad wording."

Ian grinned, "If you are nice to me I'm pretty sure I can coax him into choosing the Guinea pig."  
"I don't care what he chooses. Let him have the turtle for all I care. But I ain't sucking you off tonight, you've been mean to me too many times in the last weeks."

"Mean? Are you a pissy teenage girl now?"  
"Okay, you've been an evil bastard and don't deserve a good treatment from me for bringing up that child topic ten times. Thought I Gift-wrap it a bit."  
Ian sighed.  
"It's okay, just say you brought up the topic just so I would agree on buying Yevy a pet and we'll forget about it. I'm sure I can suck the thought out of you, or at least try to."

Ian licked his lip and swallowed hard, "That's not the reason I brought it up.", he stated and went to follow Yevgeny, letting Mickey stand alone next to the Baby dogs.

Mickey looked after Ian, frowning lightly in worry, he looked back to the baby animals and bit his bottom lip hard.  
He had no idea for how long he stared at the little animals, until Yevgeny called him through the shop, "Pops! We picked one, come here!"

Mickey went over to the two.  
"What did you pick buddy?"  
"The Guinea pig, the brown and white one."  
"Good choice, kid."

Ian looked at him, "Yevy, me and pops need to talk for a second okay, wait over there."  
Yevy nodded and went to look at the bunnies again.

"So, do we buy it now and only give it to him on his birthday or should we tell the people who work here to keep the one he picked and we come to get it on his birthday to give it to him on his birthday?"  
Mickey shrugged, "it's only three more days and he already gets a party then, so we can buy it now already. See if he's even still interested in the thing on his actual birthday.", he shrugged.

Ian gave him his most lovefilled smile.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
Ian shook his head, "It's just... talking like this, adults debating on when to buy their child a pet... it's nice. I like that we have this kind of relationship... This kind of life."  
"You do complain a lot for that."  
Ian rolled his eyes but grinned, "I'm trying to be cute here and tell you how much I love you."  
"Then do that and let us finally buy the damn Guinea pig so we can go home"  
Ian grinned, "I love you"  
"Love you too, now move your ass, get me one of those clerks here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yevy decided to name his Guinea pig Joker.  
Mickey earned an angry glance from Ian because Yevy basically spilled that Mickey watched Batman with him even though he was way too young to watch it.

Yevgeny showed Joker proudly to all of his friends and his cousin Franny, who afterwards wouldn't stop annoying Debbie that she wanted a pet too.

Yevgeny loved Joker and, despite Mickeys worries, didn't lose interest in him at all.

By now Christmas rolled around.  
Like every year they spent most of their Christmas money for Yevy, a few small presents for their families and for the two of them they agreed on only getting stuff they could use together (one year that was a used PlayStation, another year new sextoys) or just small presents - more a sentimental gesture than anything.

On Christmas morning, Yevgeny woke them up excitedly.  
"Dad! Pops! Wake up! It's Christmas!"  
Mickey just groaned, "It's gonna be Christmas in a few hours still, Yev, come back around ten", he mumbled and turned around to drape his body over Ian's.

"No, Pops, stop sleeping! It's Christmas! You need to make special Christmas pancakes and hot chocolate, please!", Yevgeny crawled on the bed and wiggled in between his dads.

Ian sighed and wrapped his arm around his son and boyfriend.  
"Just five more minutes Yevy, Pops is already old, he needs a lot of sleep"  
Mickey kicked him under covers, "I'm not old, asshole. You're only two years younger than me."  
Ian chuckled.

Yevy sighed and put his body under the blanket too. After a few minutes he whispered, "Pops?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we make the pancakes now? The clock says five minutes are over."  
"Your dad said five minutes, I said ten o'clock."  
"Pops, please, only you can make the special Christmas morning pancakes!"

"Yevy, why don't you go have a look what Santa brought you, we'll be there in a minute.", Ian mumbled.  
"Santa isn't real, dad! I know that you and pops bought the presents."  
"Of course Santa is real, we are too broke to get you actual presents."  
"Oh yeah? If Santa is real, how can he bring the presents to every kid on the planet at the same time?"

"Timezones" Mickey mumbled, "also in some countries the kids get the presents on 24th already, and Santa doesn't have to bring presents to all the Jewish and Muslim children, so there's that."  
"Your pops is right, Yevy, how can you doubt Santa if the explanation is that easy?"

Yevy sighed loudly, "Can you two get up now?", he asked annoyed.  
Ian smiled and slowly untangled himself from Mickey and Yevgeny.

"Come on, Mick. Get up, Christmas time."  
"No", Mickey mumbled and wrapped his arms around Yevgeny.  
"Pops! Let me go!", Yevgeny giggled when Mickey started tickling the kid, "Dad help me!"

Ian grinned and got back on the bed, he grinned and pulled Yevgeny away from Mickey, he lifted the seven-year-old up in the air and swung him around in the bedroom.  
He eventually sat the giggling kid down and looked to the bed, Mickey watched them smiling.

"Come on, we want special Christmas pancakes, babe."  
"You think calling me that will get you anything?"  
Ian grinned and ruffled Yevys hair before crawling back on the bed and pecking Mickeys lips, "Get your lazy ass up and make your son some pancakes", he whispered and grinned down at him, "Babe."

Ian got up from the bed again and left the bedroom with Yevgeny.  
Mickey sighed and got up as well.

He went into the kitchen where Ian and Yevgeny were getting everything out of the fridge Mickey would need to make them their hot chocolate.

It was their little Christmas tradition to have hot chocolate while Yevgeny unwrapped his presents and then Mickey would make them their Christmas pancakes while Yevy played with his new toys.

Now Mickey was preparing his pancakes, when Ian kissed his cheek.  
"I've got another present for you", Ian whispered.

Mickey looked at him confused, this year they had bought a new bed for Christmas already and also had spent a lot of money this year for Joker and Yevys Christmas Presents.

Ian grinned cheekily at him and Mickey knew that look on him. Ian was about to do something silly that he found extremely funny.

The Ginger held something up to Mickey with that grin on his face.  
Mickey looked at the item with raised eyebrows and put the bowl with the pancakes batter down.

Ian held a stone, a very pretty, smooth black stone with two wobbly eyes glued on it.  
"Since your brother killed your pet stone back then, I thought I should get you a new one."  
Mickey smirked and took the stone from Ian.  
"You like it?", Ian whispered.  
"Silly idiot", Mickey smirked and kissed him what was a definite yes, he liked that Ian got him a pet stone just for laughs, "I know you're making fun of me, but this pet-stone will live on our nightstand and in contrast to joker he will never annoy us with his squeling."

Ian chuckled and got another stone out of his pocket, "I'm not just making fun of you. I actually think he's really cute... so I made him a boyfriend.", the second stone was red-brownish with a few more edges to it.

Mickey chuckled and put both stones on the kitchen counter top.  
"Actually I also have another present for you. I wanted to give it to you later but...", he shrugged, "Wait here."

Mickey left for their bedroom, Ian looked after him confused and then secretly tasted the pancake batter - fantastic.

Mickey came back with a small gift box, a bow on top of it.  
Mickey put it on the kitchen counter and hesitantly pushed it towards Ian.

Ian was still confused as hell by Mickeys secretive behaviour.  
He lifted the lid of the box carefully and was surprised to find a smaller, black box in there and something that looked like a business card.

His eyes widened when he took the two items out of the box, he wasn't even sure if he could comprehend what kind of box he was holding, so he read the business card first - it was the info of a social worker in the adoption system.

Ian gasped lightly and looked at Mickey who scratched his head.  
"You didn't bring the child topic up since we bought Joker for Yevy, but... I mean... I'd be down for it, if you still want to... have another one."

Ian nodded speechlessly, Mickey smiled at him and looked at the other box in Ian's hand, "That kind of belongs to it. So I guess my present are rather questions"

Ian looked at the box as of he forgotten it for a second, he opened it and looked at the shiny silver ring inside.  
"I don't have some cheesy speech or something for this. Being romantic isn't exactly my strongsuit and I don't know how I'm ever supposed to say what I want to say. I just know that I love you and that I want to spend my whole life woth you and want to be married to you, Ian... So, will you marry me?"

Ian grinned widely at him.  
"Yes" , he exclaimed, "Yes, yes I'll marry you, Mick. And I want to have another child with you!" He kissed him passionately, pushed him against the kitchen counter and almost knocked the pancake bowel over.

Mickey chuckled against his lips.  
"I love you so much" Ian whispered and kissed him again.

"Daaaad! Don't stop pops from making the pancakes! You can kiss later!", they heard Yevys annoyed sweet voice.  
Ian chuckled and leaned his forehead against Mickeys.  
"You really want two of them?" Mickey grinned.  
"Yeah"

Mickey smiled and took the ringbox out of Ian's hand to put the ring on Ian's finger.  
"Did you buy dad jewellery for Christmas?" Yevgeny asked confused And came over to look at his dad's new ring. Mickey held Ian's hand in his and brought them up to his lips to kiss the ring.

"Pops?"  
Mickey smiled down at Yevgeny, "Your dad and I are getting married Yevy, that great?"  
"Today?" Yevgeny asked confused.  
Ian chuckled, he leaned against Mickey, arms wrapped around him, overwhelmed with happiness.  
"No not today", Mickey smiled and kissed Ian's temple.  
"Then what does that have to do with the pancakes?"

Mickey grinned, "Okay, I got it, you're hungry, I'm on it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**4 years later**

Sometimes it was hard to be a dad. Especially when your husband and your two children team up against you.

They had to practically drag Mickey into the pet store again.  
In their eyes it was time to finally get a puppy.  
"We have a human baby, what do we need a dog baby for?" Mickey rolled his eyes, he lifted Alice out of her stroller, the two-year-old wanted to look at the pets up close and try to say their names what just ended up sounding very cute even though she pronounced it wrong.

"You promised Yevy to get a puppy"  
"I didn't say when though. I said in a few years. Who said, few years would be just four?"  
"I think he's ready to get a puppy."  
"You want to find the time to care for a dog and a child?"  
"It's primarily Yevy' s puppy, he knows that. He will be responsible. And I'm sure Alice would love a puppy as well."  
"She's two, Gallagher. She will have forgotten about this trip by next week already."

Ian looked at him with his puppy eyes, knowing that this always worked, "Hubby wants a puppy, Mickey, please, your Hubby wants a puppy."  
Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest, rolling his eyes, he knew exactly, that he couldn't resist Ian like this.  
"Hubby is a damn puppy himself already. Nice try getting me into thinking you'd actually be this into getting a puppy just for Yevy."  
Ian pouted at him and made big eyes at him, he looked like a damn cartoon character, "Okay, yeah, Hubby gets a puppy, pick one out, I surrender."

Ian grinned goofily and kissed his cheek before running through the store to Yevy.

"Stupid Hubby", Mickey mumbled, "Alice come, let's go to Daddy." Alice was looking at the Guniea pigs.  
"Joker!", she said and pointed at one of the Guniea pigs.  
"No, Blackberry, that is not Joker. Joker is at home. The Guniea pig just looks like Joker at home."  
"Joker", she repeated.  
Mickey smiled at her and Tucked her black hair behind her ear.  
"Come on, let's go to Daddy and Yevy and look at the puppies okay?"  
Alice nodded and grabbed her pops finger to pull him into the wrong direction while calling "Daddy" through the store.

Mickey chuckled and picked her up, lifting her into the air so she giggled. He balanced her on his hip, took the stroller and followed Ian and Yevgeny.

After Mickey let Alice down again, she ran over to her brother, "Yevy, there Joker.", she pointed more or less in the direction of the Guniea pigs  
"Joker is at home, Al, look at all the cute puppies!"

Alice saw the puppies and pushed her little face against the glass separating her from the animals.  
"Cute aren't they? You want to buy a puppy too? A cute puppy?"  
"Puppy", she repeated after her brother, then turned to Mickey, and pointed at the dogs, "Puppy!"

Mickey just rolled his eyes, " You three are gonna be the death of me. Let's pick one out and head home, alright? I'm hungry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian crawled into the bed after checking on Alice and Yevy the last time before going to sleep. Mickey was already in bed and waited for him. Their two pet stones sat on their nightstand like usual, arranged in a obvious sexual way, they were lucky that their kids didn't notice. (They called them Cam and Noel for no specific reason) 

The Ginger grinned and started kissing Mickey as soon as he was able to reach him.  
"Fuck, the downside of having two kids is to not be able to fuck wherever and whenever we want to" Mickey mumbled when Ian pushed him back down on the bed.

"Well, good thing we spent so much money on this bed, right?" Ian grinned, "Still, for our anniversary I'll take you out for a weekend trip, just the two of us and I fuck you wherever and whenever I want."  
Mickey hummed while Ian kissed down his neck, "Sounds fantastic."

"Thanks for agreeing to get the puppy."  
"You didn't give me a choice, looking at me like that and teaming up with the kids.", he chuckled, "Still the thing ain't my idea, so it ain't my problem. You can deal with that."

Ian grinned up at him, "You said the same when we bought Joker. You even said the same about Yevy and when we adopted Alice, you don't fool me, Gallagher", he grinned, Ian still couldn't get enough of calling the tough Mickey Milkovich his Gallagher - because that's what he was now -, "You're always gonna take care of Yevy and Alice and Joker and the puppy... And me."

Mickey sighed, but he smiled and nodded, "Yeah I will."  
"I love you", Ian whispered.  
Mickey just kissed him passionately, "And now finally finish what you started down there"  
"What you ain't gonna say it back?"  
"I bought you a puppy today, trust me, you're satisfied for the week."  
Ian chuckled and disappeared under the blanket to properly thank Mickey for everything.


End file.
